


Happy Birthday, Aleksandr!

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [6]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: (this was written in 2016)it's Aleks' 2016 birthday fic, doesn't really have a summary.





	Happy Birthday, Aleksandr!

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, posting all my wattpad works here. this one was written in 2016 so don't be confused.

 

**James' POV**

"Happy birthday, Aleksandr!" everyone cheered or their favourite Russian who walked into the Cow Chop house along with Mishka.

"What the fuck?" he said, looking surprised.

"Dude it's your birthday." Trevor said.

Aron piped in. "And we are celebrating it. This was all James' idea, by the way."

"Hey babe. Happy birthday." I said and smiled at Aleks. He came to me and gave me a small peck on my lips and grinned.

"Thanks. Now where my presents are?" he smirked.

Everyone laughed. "What a greedy and needy bastard you are. But you're lucky I love you." I said and Joe just cooed at us. Aleks flipped him off.

We all gathered around the couch, Aleksandr sitting on the couch and me sitting next to him and veryone else either sat on the floor or on the weak table. And everyone had gotten Aleks some presents. Including me of course.

"Okay, whose first?" Brett asked. "Fuck you all, I am going first." he said and gave his present first. Aleks laughed but took the present. It was a medium sized present, wrapped up in a navy blue wrapping paper. Aleks ripped it up and opened the fancy looking box. His eyes widened as he stared at what was inside the box.

"Brett what the actual fuck is this?" and Brett started laughing loudly. Aleks picked up a weird looking dildo.

"Well, my dear Aleksandr, that is a Bad Dragon dildo. Got you some other kinds too. You know what to do with them." he winked at Aleks and me. Fucking bastard

"Fuck... whatever.. uh thanks Brett, I guess." Aleks said and put the dildo back in the box while the other guys laughed.

Next up was Trevor. His present was small and kinda heavy. As Aleks opened up the present, Trevor grinned like an idiot.

"Trevor, seriously, a fucking horse shoe? A pink horse shoe?" Trevor laughed loudly and nodded.

"Horse shoes bring luck, man." Trevor said.

"Yeah I fucking know that but why pink?"

"I thought you loved pink."

"Who told you that?"

Trevor looked at me. "Your boyfriend."

"James? Oh my fucking god.." Aleksandr groaned and put the horse shoe back into it's box.

"What? I get no thanks?" Trevor fake-pouted.

"No one likes you Trevor." Aleks said.

"Nah man we love you." I said and giggled.

Aron's present was a weird one. His present was a small, weird-looking statue.

"It's a good luck statue." Aron simply said.

Joe's present was a custom-made painting of Mishka and a small Mishka-looking plushie.

"Joe this is awesome, thanks dude." Aleks smiled as he admired the painting.

"Happy birthday, man." Joe said and smiled.

Lastly, it was my turn. To be honest, I was really scared and nervous. I tried not to be nervous. I saw Brett giving me a thumbs up. I nodded at him and turned to look at Aleks. I checked if the small box was my hoodie's pocket and thankly it was.

Aleks looked at me as I took his hands. I held them and stared at them for a while before I fixed my gaze on Aleks' beautiful eyes.

"Aleks, we've know each other for a very long time and have dated for two years now. Our anniversary is nearing but I thought that this is the best day to do this. I'm not so good at doing this but hey, I'm doing my best here. But yeah, remember our first date? We went to the movies and then to a restaurant to eat some fancy bullshit food. Mostly we just laughed as we ate. Then we went home and decided to watch some movies and cuddled on the couch. I loved that time. I have so many precious memories with you and they are very dear to me. I want to remember them forever. I love you so much." I said and let go of his hands and got down on one knee. The other guys were silent and listened to us.

I got the small velvet box out of my hoodie's pocket and opened it up, revealing the satin finished engagement ring. Aleks gasped quietly.

"Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, will you marry me? I asked and smiled.

Aleks was quiet for a bit. "Yes... a million times yes!"

I smiled happily and slipped the ring on his finger. Everyone started cheering and saying congrats. Aleks pulled me into a deep kiss and we hugged.

"I got it on video!" Joe shouted.

"Save it, Joe! We'll be needing that!" Brett said and grinned.

My heart was beating so fast and I was happy. I was so happy that Aleksandr said yes. The ring looked so beautiful on Aleks.

"James, thank you for this. This is the best birthday I have ever had. I love you." Aleks said and I smiled, giving him a long kiss that was full of love. Everyone cooed at us.

 


End file.
